


Black

by DisneyPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, F/M, Sad, death', dont read if you're in a good mood, really sad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincess/pseuds/DisneyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could make out only the color black as her tears all but blinded her. It wasn't supposed to end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

It had only taken one look and it was all over. 

Nepeta Leijon had onlly been trying to crawl on top of the monkey bars so she could survey her prey, but her five year old arms were too weak to pull her up. She fell to the sand in a heap. It wasn't too bad of a fall but she still felt her eyes water. Then she looked up and a hand was being offered to her. A grumby little boy with messy dark hair was waiting for her to move.                                  

"Are you going to take it or what?" He grumbled impatiently. She smiled and pounced on him.                  

* * *

 17 years lataer...

 "Karcat!" Nepeta squealed, pushing him out the door. "You can't be here! It's puuurrfectly bad luck to see me tonight and tomorrow so you need to go." She explained. But he didn't want to leave and she was far too small to be able to push him out by herself. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN BAD LUCK." Karkat hadn't spent a night away from Nepeta before and he was anxious to leave her on her own. Even if her brother was staying over. He leanedagainst the doorframe determined to stay there. 

"If you don't leave I'm going to have Equius carry you out." She threatened in the sweetest voice she could manage. Equius would be here any minute and refused to let Karkat get even a glimse of her dress. At the threat Karkat stiffened then sighed dramatically. 

"FIIIIIIIINE, If it will make you happy," he said in a softer tone he rarely used with anyone but Nepeta. He pecked her softly on her forehead, loving the small smile she got everytime he did it, and opened the door. "But if ANYTHING comes up, call me." He said before stepping outside. He really didn't want to leave, but it was almost worth it when he thought about what was to come. With a content sigh, he ambled down the street towards Sollux's house where he would be staying for the night. 

Nepeta giggled once the door was shut and marveled at what a dork he could be. Karkat refused to admit he didn't want to be alone, and he made such a scene it was almost comical. But she loved him. Nepeta could barely contain her excitement. Soon she would begin the rest of her life with the boy she was sure was her soulmate. A knock at the door brought her out of her fantast though, and she was thrilled to see her older brother Equius, dress in hand. 

"Equius!" She screamed before pouncing on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't even flinch. He was a tree compared to her tiny body and he'd death with this before. 

"This is foolishness," He grumbled, setting her dress on the table and heading for the refrigerator. Someone needed milk. 

"What the hell, loosen up," she giggled as she jumped down from his shoulders. Equius could be such a stick in the mud.

"Nepeta, what did I say about that awful language. I won't stand for it, and you'll stop," He reprimanded before taking a small sip of milk.

"Soooorrrrry," She said with a sigh.

"Your fraternization with the him has 1oosened your morals, can't you see this?" He'd said this a million and one times about Karcat but she refused to let him sway her. 

"I love him, and that's all there is to say on the matter." Nepeta said cheerfully. She turned and headed for her room before glancing once more at her brother. "Remember to brush your teeth before bed," she reminded him before closing herself up in her room. She was glad he was here but she wished he supported her in this one thing. For some reasone he just really didn't like Karkat. But she didn't care. She crawled into bed and glanced out her window at the stars. She fell asleep moments later imagining that Karkat was doing the same.

 

\-----

Karkat was not in fact doing anything of the sort. He was doing what he did best: Ranting. And Sollux was the best person to listen because he wasn't really listening at all. He was doing some last minute coding. But Karkat didn't really care if anyone listened, he just needed to blow off steam.

"WHERE THE FUCK DOES THAT SMUG NOOK WHIFFER GET OFF THINKING THAT HE IS HOT SHIT. JUST BECAUSE HE'S STRONG AND NEPETA'S BROTHER. OH FUCK AND THAT CONDESCENDING KNOW IT ALL ACT THAT HE PUTS ON SO HE CAN CONTROL HER. BUT HE'S NOT EVEN VERY INTELLIGENT. HE NEVER EVEN HAS A FEW PARTING WORDS OF SCORN FOR ME. HE JUST ACTS LIKE I'M DIRT BENEATH HIS PRETENTIOUS FEET. DOES HE EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY HE IS TO BE GRACED BY MY DIVINE FURY? TO HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF GETTING TO BE STUDIED AND MOCKED BY ME FOR HIS WHOLE PATHETIC MISERABLE LIFE? NO, AND THAT IS WHY I HATE HIM, THOUGH i CAN'T DECIFER ONE FREAKING REASON AS TO WHY HE COULD HATE ME. BUT HE DOES. LIKE OUR HATE FOR EACH OTHER IS SO STRONG IT MUST HAVE BEEN WRITTEN IN THE STARS."

Karkat had to pause to catch his breath, but once he had, all of the anger had already left his body. He caught sight of his tuxedo, hanging in the closet. Only one more night and he would be spoken for. He almost smile, but Sollux swiveled in his computer chair and he would be damned if he let that douche see him happy.

"You okay? You th'topped ranting for a thecond there," He was only minutely concerned. Karkat had more mood swings then a three year old.

Karkat glared at him and stormed from the room without a word. He was tired and anxious for it to be tomorrow. He was sleeping on the couch, which usually lead to him throwing a fit, getting Sollux to give up his bed, then taking the couch anyways. Today, he simply curled up on it around his pillow and wished he had Nepeta instead.

 

\----

Nepeta woke to the sun shining brightly through her window and the sound of birds chirping. In all rights she should have been happy, but the ache in her chest wouldn't allow it. She'd only ever felt that way once before, the memory made her smile.

It was the first time Karkat had ever stayed the night. He'd blushed so red at the invitation and she hadn't been able to look him in the eye. It had been so cute when he hadn't been able to form any words. For once. He nodded and as they entered her apartment, he was careful to look at everything but her. Then they were in her room. He closed the door, she tossed her purse aside, and it must have taken him a full minute to work up the nerve to walk up to her and press his lips to hers.

When she woke up the next morning, she was the only one on her bed. Her fingers trailed the sheets searching but his side was cold. Her eyes flew open and she shot up. "Damn it!" She yelled. It hurt more then anything to think that he had left. But then Karkat poked his head out of the bathroom. His hair was a huger mess then usual and he had a spare toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow in question but she only shook her head and fell back onto the bed. She didn't even try to hide her smile.

She felt the pain ease at the memory and sprung from her bed, excited to begin the rest of her life. He white gown was on her closet door and it was on her in an instant. It was strapless and shimmered in the light. The ball gown style nearly swallowed her but she'd wanted to feel like a princess, and damnit she would. 

She stepped into the hall to show Equius. He caught sight of her and his sweat glands seemed to kick into over drive. He'd never seen his little sister so beautiful. She only giggled at his reaction. 

"Eww Equius, do you need a towel?" He didn't respond, only fled to the nearest bathroom.

With a grin she began her make up. Really just some olive green eyeshadow and lipgloss. Both things she'd never bothered to wear. Then, letting her hair loose, another thing she rarely did, she waited for Feferi and Kanaya to pick her up. They would bring her to the chapel where Karkat would be waiting for her. 

 

 ----

Sollux helped Karkat into his tux, much to both of their displeasure. One didn't want the help, and the other didnt' want tthe attitude for offering, but what else was a best man for? 

"You ready?" Sollux asked after adjusting Karkat's tie. 

"I hope so," He replied not meeting the boy's eyes. Of coarse he was ready. He'd been waiting for this day for his entire life.

"Let's Go." Sollux grabbed the keys from their hook and led the way to the car.

They were pulling out of the driveway when Karkat caught sight of the time. They were late. Only by half an hour, but that was still late. Late enough to make Nepeta worry and late enough to encite her wrath if he didn't make it up to her. "You need to step on the gas," Karkat ordered Sollux. He refused to be late to his own wedding. God, she would hold this over his head for the rest of his life. 

Sollux sped up a little but not enough to make a dent in their lost time. "Come on," Karkat muttered. His eyes were trained on the clock. He didn't see Sollux roll his eyes, he didn't see the car speed up, and he didn't see the black mercedes rushing towards his side of the car. Everything went dark before he could make sense of anything. 

 

\----

She had the black veil on, she wore the black dress, she showed up at the cemetery when she was supposed to, but she still couldn't believe it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to grow old together and sit on the porch in rocking chairs drinking lemonade. He wasn't supposed to leave her. He'd promised he never would and now she was alone. \

Her friends had tried to be there for her, but what could they possibly do to soften the blow, to lift this incredible weight off of her so she could finally breathe. Nothing. They could make her sweets and sit with her as she sobbed through the night into Karkat's sweater, but that didn't change anything. Nothing would ever be the same and she couldn't imagine a time where she would ever be able to smile again. 

Without a word she dropped her rose onto his casket. Just thinking about what they were going to do made her stomach flip and tears burn her eyes. Already the world was blurry around the edges. They lowered his casket and it took all of her will power to stay standing.

After the service when everything was said and done, she noticed Sollux approaching her. She didn't blame him, but she didn't want to talk to him either. She didn't want to talk to anyone ever again. Thankfully, all he did was hand her a slip pf paper and walk away. It was karkat's vows. This time she did fall to her knees. It felt like hours had passed before she could make out the words scrawled down messily.

 

 

> You have always been it for me, since that first day. You're the only light in my life, and it's incredible that someone as perfect as you is alive and wants to spend the rest of their life with me. Nepeta, I know that I'm an angry tool, but I also know that I love you so much more then you can imagine. What we have, it's meant to be, written in the stars. I'd do anything for you and for us, and whenever my day comes to go, I want you to know that you are going to be the last thing I think of. You've always been my purpose for life and you always will be. 

 


End file.
